cliffordfandomcom-20200214-history
Tummy Trouble
|airdate = 10th of October 2000 |pre = The Great Race |next = Cleo Comes to Town }} is the b part of the fifth episode which was first broadcast on October 10, 2000 . *Emily Elizabeth (pink/black school uniform absent) *Charley (yellow striped shirt and jeans are absent) *Caroline *Clifford *Cleo *T-Bone Summary: Emily Elizabeth is with Charley in her backyard. She's giving Clifford "Bowser Bites" for tricks that he's performing. She has him do another trick, but before she can give him his treat, Mrs. Howard calls for her and Charley. If they don't leave, they're going to be late for soccer practice. Emily Elizabeth yells to Clifford from the car, saying that she'll give him his treat when he gets back. Clifford, however, has fallen asleep performing his trick, "Stay" and doesn't hear Emily Elizabeth. Clifford continues to doze and several birds land on him. Then, Cleo and T-Bone come and wake him up. Clifford explains what he was doing. He wonders where Emily Elizabeth is. She hasn't given him his treat. Cleo notes that Emily Elizabeth is nowhere to be seen. However, Clifford did perform the trick, so he should get his treat. She climbs up into the barrel of "Bowser Bites." Clifford's not so sure, so Cleo says that if it'll make him feel any better, she and T-Bone will share it with him. Clifford says that they haven't performed any tricks, though. So they both do a trick. Cleo breaks off a piece for her, a piece for T-Bone and then tosses the rest to Clifford. They're getting into the whole "tricks" thing and so they decide to continue. But then, while doing a trick, Clifford bumps into the fence. He doesn't think he's done any damage, but as it turns out, he's gotten white paint all over himself. So Cleo and T-Bone work on hosing him down, while they all continue to eat more of the Bowser Bites. The hosing helps some, but Clifford still has a patch of paint on him. So they decide that maybe some scrubbing is in order. They all take a mudbath, while still doing "tricks" and eating the Bowser Bites. They've now eaten an entire barrel and so now they're working on a second barrel of four. Eventually, they eat all four of the barrels and have giant stomachaches. Worse, the yard is a mess from all of the mud. They hurry to clean things up and actually get things looking pretty good. Emily Elizabeth comes and Mr. Bleakman and Mrs. Bleakman also come out. Mr. Bleakman notices Clifford by the fence and asks Emily Elizabeth to get him away. He's certain that he's ruining something. But to his surprise, there's nothing wrong. Emily Elizabeth apologizes to Clifford for not giving him his treat earlier and offers him an entire doggy bag full of treats. Clifford, however, just whimpers. Then, Charley notices the empty barrels of Bowser Bites. Emily Elizabeth figures out that Clifford ate them all and that Cleo and T-Bone helped. She's not going to punish him though, as she thinks he's learned his lesson, the hard way. Gallery: Trivia: Bizarely, the typical dog treat of the show, Tummy Yummies, was replaced with "Bowser Bites"---a food that has ''never ''been mentioned before and was never mentioned again. Even more bizarre since the word "tummy" is in the title. Louis Becker and Mark Stratton wrote this episode, while Sean Dempsey and Tom Yasumi directed this episode. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Nintendo 3ds Game Category:Season 1 Episodes 5 Category:Galleries Category:Images Category:Episode List of Cleo